The Genie in the Bottle
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Tyka. Kai had always has a hard life. so what would happened when a genie name Tyson go to his rescue? Throw him out the window or keep him? R&R!FINISHED!
1. Awkward Meeting

**The Genie in the Bottle**

Inside the big old house there were two people arguing. They didn't even care if there was a 15-year-old boy, or rather their son, sitting close by and listening to the whole darn thing. The boy, however, couldn't care less what his parents are saying because so many times he had heard this.  
"I should've never married you, you bitch." The voice of a man boom out.  
"You bastard, it wasn't like I have a choice either. You have to go and fuck me that night. It's your own goddamn fault." This time it was a woman's voice.  
"No, you shut up, you slut. You go around sleeping with other assholes and then bring that thing back to me." The man pointed his finger at the boy, but the boy keeps sitting there.  
"Don't you dare blamed it on Kai. There's no doubt about it that he's your son. You even demanded to have a blood check in the beginning didn't you?"  
The man sneered at the woman. "You must have fucked those people real hard for them to change the blood didn't you?"  
The woman stared in outrage at the man. "It isn't true and you know it. I don't care, I'm leaving. I have another customer tonight." With that said the woman left the house.  
The man looks at the Kai. "Come here boy. You're mother like to fuck those guys, but I gotta teach you a lesson too."  
Kai slowly walked to his father. He knew what was going to happen, and yet, he couldn't run. "What do you want Hiwatari?" Kai had never called his father anything but Hiwatari. He knew that it would make his father real mad and then there'll be consequences to pay.  
"A little tough aren't you?" then the man lashed out at Kai's face. "You stupid kid, you always made my life miserable. Why did you even decided to come to this world? I should've killed you inside your mother's stomach." Then he punched Kai until Kai's ribs feel like everything's broken. Finally, he threw Kai against the wall, making Kai lose his consciousness. After that Mr. Hiwatari walked out and slammed the door.  
It was a few hours later that Kai finally woke up. He couldn't really stand up right away, but he manages it nonetheless. "Damn ribs! Fucking life!" Kai cursed the day he was ever born. He had always hated to go home because he knew that everyday his father would beat him constantly. Kai hated both of his parents. His mom might care a little, but not in the way that most mothers do. And his dad father was a different matter.  
Kai manages to climb the stair to his room. It wasn't a very large room at all. Sometimes Kai would lock himself inside to block out and escape reality. He had no friends because he always tries to distance himself. His whole life was spent in misery. Never once had he known what a father's and a mother's love was like. He used to get jealous of the rich kids, but he had stopped a long time ago.  
When Kai opened the door to his room, he knew something was very wrong. There was some kind of light shining inside his room. He opened the door wider to see. When the light subsided, Kai saw a bottle in the center of his room. Then from the bottle emerges a boy. He was wearing normal clothes with a hat on top of his blue hair (A/N: Guess who you guys?). Kai was shocked, how could a boy appear out of a bottle? "Hey, who are you?" Kai asked the boy.  
The boy smiled sheepishly at Kai. "Hello Kai. My name is Tyson. I don't have a last name; at least I don't think so. I'm a genie, your genie now to be exact. So what do you say Kai? Shall we be friends? I think we must though or the gods are going to kill me. Come to think of it, they're going to kill me anyway if I don't finish this job. I hope God would just give me a break. I've been doing so much, getting no paid at all, which is a little bit sad. I made God angry last week by stepping on his precious turtle. And then yesterday, I accidentally step on God's head. I don't get him though, I mean I didn't do anything wrong. It was just a stupid accident. Maybe I better work hard this time and then−"  
Kai stood there and listen to Tyson's rambling. He had enough of it. "Shut up would you. First of all, I want to know how you know my name. And what is it with this about genies?"  
Tyson stared at Kai like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? You don't know what a genie is? Well I guess with your family how can you? Why did God sent me here? It was easier with the other people−" Tyson was once again cut off by Kai.  
"Would you please stay on track? And stop talking so much. It annoys the hell out of me. Now, I want those answers. QUICKLY DAMMIT!" Kai was getting at the end of his patience.  
Tyson look at Kai with disgust. He walked over and bonked Kai on the head. "Don't talk in that kind of language. It is very rude. Now, I know your name because god sent me here to help you. And a genie is someone who has magical powers. I can only grant you three wishes, but you must make them wisely. I can only grant you what is in my powers to do so. I will stay with you for as long as you like until you finished your three wishes. However, you may not use one of these wishes to wish for more wishes. It does not work that way. Do you understand now?"  
For a few seconds, Kai stared at Tyson like he just lost his mind. Then, "No, I do not understand. What I understand is that I have to throw you out before you cause anymore crazy ideas to people." Then Kai hauled Tyson and threw him out his window. Tyson landed with a thud on the ground. "Genie, whatever!"  
Outside, Tyson was nursing his broken back. "Ah, that baka. Damn you God! Why did you sent me to help this idiot." Then lightning strike at the tree next to Tyson, splitting it in half. "Ahhhhhhhhh, I'm sorry god. I'll do my job already okay. Sheese!"

* * *

Up in heaven, God was laughing his head off. "Aahahahahahaha, ouch my head!" God quickly nursed his head.  
One of the servant walk up to god, "God, do you think it will work? Is it a wise choice to sent Tyson down there? I mean Kai practically threw him out the window."  
"Don't worry, Tyson can handle it. Besides, I don't think I can handle him up here any longer." Then God proceed to watch the events of what would happened next on earth.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed In a Moment. I really appreciated. Okay, R&R please!  
  
Broken Heart 14


	2. Friends and Weird Mishaps

[.....] thinking

"....." talking  
  
**_ The Genie in the Bottle Chapter 2  
_**  
In the early morning, Kai woke up to the singing of the do re mi birds. He's had a really rough night. "Damn ribs. Argh, it hurts so damn much." Then Kai sat there and thought for a second that his room looks different. [It must be my imagination. Yeah, like the one last night about some stupid genie.] Then Kai started to walk into the bathroom, and just at that moment Tyson was in the bathroom getting out from his bath. "AHHHHHH, IT WASN'T A DREAM. GOD HELPS ME!" Kai quickly ran out of the bathroom. He was breathing hard by the time he got far enough from the bathroom.  
Tyson, after quickly getting dressed, walked out to the distressed Kai. "Good morning Kai. You feel any better?"  
Kai just sat there without saying a word, but heh, he was thinking. [What the fuck? I think I'm gonna die. I just walk in and saw him naked. Well he has a nice body...what the hell am I thinking? Please don't let him see me blush.] So now, a beet red Kai slowly walked to the bathroom.  
Tyson, however, took Kai's red face the wrong way. He walked up to Kai and put a hand on Kai's forehead, making Kai blushed even more if that was possible. "Do you have a fever Kai? Your face is really red."  
Kai shoved Tyson's hand away. "I'm fine Tyson. I just need to go freshen up right now before I fall back to sleep again." Then Kai went into the bathroom and promptly shut the door.  
So Tyson sat there and waited for Kai. Last night, while Kai was asleep, Tyson had found another open window and he had then sneak up to Kai's room. He also had a chat with Kai's parents, which Tyson thought was pretty funny.

**_Flashback_**  
Kai had finally gotten back into the house through the broken window. Now all he has to do is find Kai's room. Just when he was about to take another step further, two people blocked his way. "Um excuse me; you two must be Kai's stupid parents. Glad to meet you."  
"Who are you, you little punk?" Mr. Hiwatari asked Tyson.  
"Yes, we demand you to tell us who you are right now." Mrs. Hiwatari said.  
Tyson gave them the death glare that made both of the parents cower in fear. "What I am is none of your business. You, however, need to get your butt out of this house by tomorrow morning. Do you understand me?" Tyson saw that they weren't about to give in so he use his magic to send a knife right at Mr. Hiwatari's face, but stopped it before it actually touch his face. "Now, what do the both of you say? Well I guess the two of you would want money right. I'll give you enough to spend for the rest of your life." Then Tyson threw a humongous bag of money at them.  
Mr. Hiwatari was glad to finally get rid of Kai, but he was happier to get all those money. "Alright, we have uh, ourselves a deal." Mr. Hiwatari still feels scared of Tyson though.

_**End Flashback**_  
Tyson chuckled as he remembered the look on Mr. Hiwatari's face. Just then, Kai walked out of the bathroom. He had changed his clothes into black khakis pants and a blue shirt. "Hey Kai!"  
Kai looked at Tyson and let out a small grumble, something about stupid genies and their stupid wishes. "Yeah whatever. Why the hell are you still here? Didn't I tell you to get lost yesterday?"  
Tyson once again gave Kai the disgusted look. "Again with the language eh Kai? I'm still here because you haven't made your wishes yet. And yes, you did told me to get lost yesterday, but I didn't listen, so ha." Tyson then gave Kai a stubborn look.  
Kai glared at Tyson. "Why you stupid thing of a genie. This is my life and my problems we're talking about so don't interfere. You have nothing to say in this."  
Tyson then look at Kai worriedly. "Um, sorry Kai, but I already interfere. Ahem...uh yeah."  
Kai growled at Tyson. "What in the name of God have you done?"  
"Well, for starters, your parents are no longer living with you, they already move out. It was because I threaten them last night. So yeah."  
"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY? IF THEY'RE GONE WHO'S GONNA PAY THE RENT YOU IDIOT? I DON'T WORK FOR YOUR INFORMATION. RATHER YET, I SHOULD JUST GO AND LIVE ON THE STREET NOW. THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU STUPID GENIE." Kai was breathing hard by the time he finished with his little speech.  
Tyson wasn't about to get intimidated by Kai. "I'M GONNA PAY IT YOU ASS−, NEVER MIND THAT WORD. YEAH, I'M GONNA PAY THE RENT FROM NOW ON. I'M NOT THAT STUPID, I KNOW HOW YOU HUMANS LIVE OK."  
Now the both of them were in a staring contest, neither want to lose to the other. However, Tyson was never good at staring contest. So now we have a Tyson with tears streaming down his eyes still trying to beat Kai. Kai smirked when he saw tears ran down Tyson's cheeks. It prove that Tyson is about to lose. Then before you know it, Tyson blinked, and then he let out a loud scream of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The contest has ended and Kai's the winner. Kai threw his fist in the air in triumph and did a little victory dance. (A/N: I don't think that was Kai. Maybe something had taken over his body. Fishy: You idiot. You made Kai do that. A/N: Humph, annoying fish. DIE, MWUHAHAHAHAHA. {Drowns fish} Fishy: XD {pass out}. A/N: the victor. Hahaha. By the way, that's my new fish. {Thinks for a moment} Oh no, my mom's gonna kill me. Don't die on me fish. Fishy: {still passed out})  
"HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO THAT BAKA HUMAN? AWW SHEESE!" Tyson groaned out loud.  
Kai was still smiling. "Admit it Tyson, I'm better than you. Hahahaha! I'm the winner."  
"Oh please, stop bragging about yourselves. Humph! You might win this time but there won't be a next time. Count on it." Tyson told Kai determinedly.  
"Whatever. Okay, so yeah maybe I'll let you stay, but it's only for the good of my rent. You're going to have to pay it. For the wishes, when I think of them, I'll tell you." Kai said.  
Now Tyson was very happy. "See, I told you we could get along just fine. Alright, I agree to what you're saying okay. So what do you want to do today? Do you have school?"  
Kai let out a long sigh. "No, I don't have school, and I don't want to go to school. It's boring, and don't you dare make me go."  
"Alright, I won't." Tyson said, defeated. "So, what do you suggest we do for the day?"  
"I have to go clean the house, or the landlord will kick us out when he see how dirty it is." Kai said.  
Tyson happily followed Kai. "I'll help you." So the two set out to clean up the house.

* * *

Okay, here's the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoy it. I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not a very good writer so it takes me a long time to think up ideas to put in as I write each chapter. Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Really appreciated. Bye!  
  
Broken Heart 14


	3. First Wish, and Enter Ray

* * *

Me- Hey people, I'm back. Aren't ya happy? Fishy- Why should they be happy? They come here only for me. Me- Oh, shut up Fishy. No one ask you. Fishy- Humph:: Whacks author with her fins:: Me- Where am I ::Dizzy, faint, then regained consciousness:: I hate to admit this but it take me a long time to think up what to write for this chapter. Fishy- With the help of me of course ::Grins:: Me- Right ::Glares at Fishy:: so I just hope you guys like this chapter, because my head practically went crazy for this chapter ::Bangs head on computer:: Oh no the computer froze ::Takes Fishy and whacks computer:: DIE COMPUTER MUWHAHAHAHA! Fishy- Please call the mental hospital for BH14 (Me), as for your favorite Fishy, please call the ambulance. ::Faints:  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to write it on the first two chapter, well here goes, I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE ::Gets teary eyes TT:: ENJOY!  
  
[...] thinking "..." talking 

**The Genie in the Bottle Ch. 3**  
It was a very tiring job to clean the whole house, but Tyson and Kai manage to do just that. When it was done they both sat on the floor, breathing hard. Just then Tyson's stomach let out a loud growl. Tyson blushed and scratch his head while laughing nervously.  
Kai sweat drop. "Okay, I'll go make something for us to eat right now. So Tyson, what would you like for lunch?"  
Tyson smiled happily. "I WANT FRIED RICE, EGGS, A HAMBURGER, AND ORANGE JUICE. Eh Kai, are you okay?"  
Kai seemed to have fainted when he heard of all the food that Tyson wanted to eat. "Um Tyson, let's just eat fried rice okay? I'm running low on supply these days."  
Tyson was disappointed but he was still happy that he could still eat fried rice. "Okay Kai! Let's go make it right now." The Tyson dragged Kai down to the kitchen. There, Tyson waited patiently for Kai to be finished with the cooking. No, scratch that, he was so not patient, he was practically running up every single second and asking Kai if it was done. "Is it done yet?" Tyson asked for what must be the 20th times.  
Kai was also getting mad and tired. "NO, DAMMIT TYSON. IT'S NOT DONE YET. GO SIT DOWN OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FOOD AT ALL, YOU HEAR ME? AND DON'T EVEN MAKE A SOUND!"  
So Tyson behaved because of his stomach. Then finally the food was done and Kai placed it on the table to go and get some plates. When Kai left, Tyson attacked the food and gobbled it all down his stomach.  
When Kai returned, he saw nothing left, not even a grain of rice was left on the pan. Then Tyson burped, and Kai turned to look at him with a murderous look. "What, may I ask, HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD?" So Kai finally exploded. (A/N- Kai always gets mad anyway. Kai- What did you say? ::Knuckles cracking:: A/N- Uh, nothing Kai. Fishy- You know, you really shouldn't get on his bad side. A/N- Shut up Fishy:: Glomps, punch Fishy:: Fishy- ::Pass out again::)  
Tyson laugh nervously again. "Um, I kind of ate it all. I was hungry Kai."  
"YEAH, AND YOU THINK I'M NOT. WHAT AM I GOING TO EAT NOW YOU IDIOTIC GENIE?"  
Tyson sigh and got up. "I'll go make you a sandwich okay?"  
"Alright, but please make it something like its edible. I'm really hungry I could eat a horse now." Kai said while clutching his growling stomach. Finally Kai was indeed full from eating like about 3 sandwiches. Tyson actually made four, but the first one he put raw fish in it which made Kai throw up. The rest were either peanut butter with jam, or just eggs. (A/N- Man, Tyson is scary:: Shudders:: Fishy- Yeah I get yah:: Shaking in his tank::)  
After lunch, the two of then decided to go shopping for more foods. On the way, Kai thought of something. "Hey Tyson, you know about the wishes right? I think I have my first wish now." Kai said.  
"Okay then, what is it? What would you like Kai? Money, Car, or anything like that?" Tyson asked Kai.  
Kai had a serious expression on his face. "Okay, my wish is that my parents could have a happy marriage, where they love each other. I know they were cruel to me, but they are still my parents anyway. So can you grant me that wish?"  
Tyson frowned at first, but he smiled after he thought about it for a bit. "Okay Kai, I'll grant you your wish." Then Tyson put his hand together as if in praying. "From the God above, give me the power to grant this boy his wish. Make his parents love each other, so that they can have a happy marriage." Then the clouds turn dark and thunder clashes. There was a loud booming sound, and then everything was okay once again. "Okay, it's been done Kai." Tyson said cheerfully.  
Kai had a happy smile on his face. (A/N- Whoa, that's scary. Fishy- Tell me about it. ) "Thank you Tyson. Now let's get back to our shopping." Just then Kai saw a boy that really catches his interest. He was wearing a Chinese's outfit that has a different contrast to his black hair. His hair was tied into somewhat of a ponytail. Kai just kept staring at him.  
Tyson noticed that Kai was looking somewhere else and he turned to see what Kai was looking at. It was none other than the playboy, Ray Kendra. Tyson had known him when he was Max Calder's genie. Tyson knew that Max and Ray had been lovers once, but Ray dumped Max. That was how max had fallen into depression. (A/N- No offense to the entire Ray fans out there. I'm just going to make Ray the playboy in this story.) "Kai, that's Ray Kendra, the playboy that you're looking at."  
Kai turned to look at Tyson, surprised by the venom in Tyson's voice. "I don't think people are always that bad. But why do you hate him so much?"  
Tyson turned to look at Kai with a pained expression on his face. "Because when I was Max Calder's genie, he was the one who hurt Max. Max even had a hard time telling me about it."  
"Tyson, you only heard the story from Max's side right?" At Tyson sigh and nod, Kai grinned. "So, it doesn't prove it yet, and anyway, I like him. Can you hook me up with him? Just introduce us, that's all."  
Tyson let out a long sigh. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Then Tyson turned in the direction of Ray. "RAY, OVER HEAR."  
Ray heard someone calling his name so he turned over to look. He saw Tyson and some other guy. He has to admit that the stranger is hot, so he slowly walked over to them. "Hey Tyson, so who's your friend?" Ray gesture towards Kai.  
"Ray, this is Kai Hiwatari. Kai, this is Ray Kendra." Tyson did the introduction without having to look at Ray. He was afraid the anger on his face would show. He still didn't like what Ray did to Max.  
Ray put out his hand and flashes his most charming smiled when Kai took it. "Nice to meet you Kai. I haven't seen you around here."  
Tyson sneered at Ray without letting him see it. [Why would he, you bastard. You hurt Max already, are you planning on hurting Kai too? If you are, I'll make you pay this time Ray Kendra.]  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too. I just don't go out a lot that's all." Kai said well naturally.  
Ray smiled at Kai again. "Oh, I see. Say Kai, you wanna go do something with me right now? It's a date."  
Kai smiled happily. "Sure thing, I'd be happy to." Then Kai tuned to Tyson. "Hey Tyson, I'm going to go now okay. Would you be okay?"  
Tyson turned to look at Kai, ready to protest, but he stops when he saw how happy Kai is. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go and have fun." After Tyson said that, Ray grabbed Kai's hand and walked away.  
Kai was a little bit worried about Tyson's behavior, but shrugged it off when Ray started to tell him something.  
Tyson stood there, completely alone. He asked himself how many times have this happen to him before? When people are sad they need you, but when they're happy they don't even noticed that you're there. Tyson shrugged it off, thinking Kai hadn't meant it to happen that way. So he continues on his shopping alone.

* * *

There it's done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know Kai is a little occ, okay scratch he's way overboard. It's not like him to act all cheerful like that but heh, that's just how he'll be in this story. I feel sad for Tyson though. Poor Tyson. Well R&R please.  
  
Broken Heart 14 


	4. The Date

BH14- Hey everyone, I'm back again.  
  
Fishy- Along with me of course.  
  
BH14- Why do you always have to butt in Fishy?  
  
Fishy- Cause I wanna. Oh, I have a present for you.  
  
BH14- Oh you shouldn't have. ::Fishy presents Kai:: Ahhhhh, that's my present? ::Pointing to Kai::  
  
Fishy- Yup! ::Grins::  
  
Kai- You have made me look like a wimpy little idiot haven't you? ::Glares at BH14::  
  
BH14- Uh no Kai. I did no such thing. Fishy did it. ::Points at Fishy::  
  
Fishy- BH14's ly−  
  
Kai- ::Whacks Fishy::  
  
BH14- Okay, how bout the disclaimer Fishy?  
  
Fishy- Wee don owe Beybladdde.  
  
Kai- She said they don't own nothing.  
  
BH14- Shut up Kai. ::Glomps Kai and throw him in the closet and lock the doors:: That's done. Let's get on with the story.  
  
[...] thinking "..." talking  
  
**The Genie in the Bottle Ch. 4  
  
** Kai was really happy that he finally got to go on his date with Ray. He was having a lot of fun. He thought of Ray as a really good guy, but he just doesn't understand why Tyson hated Ray so much. Sure, maybe it's because of Max, but you have to hear the story from both sides to judge people right? He just doesn't understand Tyson's attitude. "Hey Ray, let's go over and look over at that sake shop."  
"Sure thing," Ray smiled beautifully at Kai. Then he once again grabbed Kai's hand and ran over to the sake shop. [Mark my words Kai Hiwatari, you will be mine. Well, until I dump him anyway. Hmm...I wonder how my ex is doing right now. Tyson still hate me, I don't doubt it for a minute. However, if Tyson think he can stop me from hurting Kai, he's wrong.]  
"Can I please get six bottles of sake please?" The salesperson then handed Kai six bottles of sake.  
"That will be $50 dollar please." The salesperson told Kai.  
Then Kai took out his money and handed it to him. "Here you go." Then he turned to Ray. "Shall we go now?" Kai asked him.  
"Yeah, okay. Come on then, let's get out of here." Then they both started to go and look around again. "Hey Kai, are you hungry? Why don't we go into that restaurant over there?"  
"Okay, sure." Kai was really so happy. He went happily along Ray. Inside the restaurant, Ray ordered noodles for both him and Kai.  
"Noodle okay with you Kai?"  
"Yup, anything's fine." Then they both went to sit down at their table. The restaurant was indeed really crowded. Kai saw a lot of people around there that was from his neighborhood. Then their food came and they both chow down. However, Kai accidentally choke on his food when he was eating so fast due to his hunger. "Oh ::Gasp:: no ::Choke:: not ::Cough:: now ::"  
Ray saw this and quickly got up to help Kai. "Gosh, are you okay Kai? Here let me help you." Ray quickly hit Kai's back to help him. [What a stupid ass. Whatever, I'll dump him after I'm through with him.]  
Kai finally got it under control. "Uh, thanks Ray. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you around everyone." Kai was really nervous. [Oh great, I just had to go and spoil it. He won't want to hang out with me anymore that's for sure. Argh, stupid, stupid Kai ::Hitting his head mentally::]  
"It's okay Kai, no problem. Hey everyone have a bad day sometime right? Nothing to it really." He then smiled warmly at Kai.  
Kai returned the smile. "Yeah, thanks Ray." Then they continue with finishing up their food. When they finish, Kai offer to pay his share, but Ray said it was okay, and he paid for the whole thing. "Thanks again Ray. I think it's time I go home now. It's getting pretty late right now."  
"Alright Kai. I'll see you another time okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Thank you for today Ray. I had a lot of fun in so many years. Well, I'll see you around then." Kai started to leave, but then Ray walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kai's face somewhat match the color of a ripe tomato.  
Ray, however, just chuckled and started leaving. [I'll be having so much fun playing around with you Kai. I hope you could enjoy it as much as I can, but I doubt it ::grins evilly::]  
Kai walked home in a dazed, but he was really happy. He walked up the steps and open the door. At first he didn't see Tyson anywhere at all. "Tyson? You there?"  
"I'm behind you Kai." Tyson's voice boom out.  
Kai jumped when he heard Tyson's voice behind him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU SCARED THE WITS OUT OF ME. Damn, I gotta calm down ::Put his hands to his beating heart ::Breathes Kai ::Breathing::" (BH14- Whoa, I completely change Kai's attitude. I wonder if he's angry. Kai- ::Knock down the closet door,knuckles crunching, then start punching BH14:: Fishy-I take that as a yes ::Runs::)  
Tyson look at Kai's frighten face and laugh in spite of himself. "I never know you could be so easily scared Kai ::Laughing his head off::" Tyson had to hold his stomach in order to stop himself from falling.  
Kai was really angry now. "::Roar:: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? SHUT UP TYSON!"  
"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." Tyson was now rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach while laughing his head off.  
"You think it's so funny don't you? I'll show you funny." Then Kai went to the refrigerator to get some ice. Then he walked out to the still laughing Tyson and let the ice slide down Tyson's shirt.  
"MUWHAHAHA...AHHHHHHHHHH. WHAT THE HELL? GAH, GET IT OFF ME KAI. COLD, COLD ::Jumping around trying to get the ice out of him::"  
"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now that's...ha-ha... is funny ::Holding his stomach::"  
Tyson finally got all the ice out of him. "That was pure evil Kai." Then Tyson dusted himself. "So, what did you and Ray do on your date?"  
"Oh, we just hang around that's all. Tyson, do you still hold a grudge against Ray?" Kai asked Tyson worriedly.  
The smiled on Tyson's face disappear. "Yeah, I can't forget about what he did to Max. However, we shouldn't let that get to us. Let's just have fun okay ::Smiling again::"  
Kai was also smiling. "Okay, let's put these sakes in the fridge. I bought them today, and we could drink it sometime." Kai then went to the fridge and put the sakes inside.  
"Hey Kai, let's go watch some television," Tyson suggested.  
"Alright, let's go. There's bound to be something good to watch on TV right now. Come on Tyson." Then Kai grabbed Tyson's hand to go over to the living room.  
Tyson quickly make a mad dash for the remote control. "Let's watch Barney Kai. It's so fun." Tyson happily sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.  
Kai snatched the control out of Tyson's hand. "I don't wanna watch Barney. That's for little kid Tyson. I'm gonna watch The Simpson."  
"I GOT THE CONTROL FIRST, SO I GET TO PICK."  
"NO, THIS IS MY TV."  
"I PAID FOR THE RENT."  
"SO, I DON'T CARE."  
"GIVE IT BACK."  
"NO."  
"I'M NOT GOING TO PAY YOUR RENT ANYMORE."  
"DAMN IT, I HATE YOU," and Kai handed the control over to Tyson, which he switch it back to the Barney's channel.  
"AND I LOVE YOU KAI. MUHAHAHAHAHA."  
So as the day come to an end, Kai was forced to watch Barney with Tyson. He didn't like it one bit, but he was worried about his rent. However, he sat there and thought about Ray Kendra.

* * *

So, what did you people think about this chapter? I hope all of you will like it. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I doubt it. Sorry! Well, please read and review. Bye!  
  
Broken Heart 14 


	5. Second Wish, and Feelings

BH14- Okay, here's chapter 5.  
  
Fishy- We hope you all enjoy it.  
  
BH14- I'll make this short. Disclaimer Fishy.  
  
Fishy- Oh yeah, we do not own Beyblade.  
  
BH14- Enjoy this chapter. And don't worry, this will be a Tyka, but I don't think I would kill Ray though. And yes, Max enters the story with a twist. I'll let you guys guess what's going to happen. If you guess it right, let me know.  
  
[...] thinking  
  
"..." talking  
  
**The Genie in the Bottle Ch. 5**  
  
Tyson woke up to a beautiful morning. He had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Barney yesterday. He was shocked to see Kai sprawled on top of him. Tyson blushed and try to think of a way to get out from under Kai without actually disturbing him. So Tyson managed to inch slowly out from under Kai, but then Kai suddenly hugged Tyson close to him. Tyson's face was as red as a cherry.  
  
Kai was sleeping very comfortably when he felt something under him move. It was making him uncomfortable so he quickly hugged it to stop it from moving. However, he knew that he didn't own any object inside the house that moves. He decided to open his eyes to see what he was hugging, and he saw none other than Tyson. "Uh Tyson?"  
  
Tyson was nervous as hell. "Um yeah, can you let me go Kai, and get off of me so I can get out?"  
  
Kai noticed that he was still hugging Tyson. "Oh, sorry. I guess we must've fallen asleep huh?" Kai remove his arms from Tyson's waist and got up.  
  
Tyson also slowly got up. "Okay, you wanna use the bathroom first Kai?"  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks Tyson." Kai then got up and quickly headed for the shower. A lot of things were running through Kai's head alright. [Why do I feel so awkward when Tyson's close to me? Don't I like Ray? Oh whatever, I really don't want to think anymore.]  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was feeling the same thing. [Why am I acting like this? Could it be that I'm in lov...no, that's not possible. I've only met him for a short time how could I love him? It's not possible; my mind is just playing tricks with me.] Then Tyson quickly went to start breakfast.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast Tyson?" Kai asked as he got out of the shower.  
  
"It's pancake." Tyson didn't dare to turn around now. He was still confused with his feelings and he doesn't want Kai to find out about it. It would mean the end to their friendship.  
  
"Hey Tyson, I've thought of my second wish. I wish for money. It would help me in the future so I'm going to save it up. How's that?"  
  
"Great." Then Tyson did what he once did and voila, the wish is done. There was a big bag of money at Kai's feet. "There you go."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Kai went to put the bag away and get some coffee for himself. Then he sat down on the table with the food. "Ok, let's chow down this thing."  
  
"Alright," Tyson then thought of an idea. "Race ya!"  
  
Kai smirked. "You can't beat me." However, Kai was dead wrong. Even before he put the second bite into his mouth, Tyson had gobbled all the pancakes down. Kai stared in shock at Tyson's grinning face. "How is that possible?"  
  
Tyson laughed at Kai's expression. "I forgot to tell you Kai, genies eat very fast. They eat faster than all the human species."  
  
Kai growled at Tyson. "And you're just telling me this now? That's cheating Tyson."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"YES IT IS." Kai yelled back because he was really angry that he lost to Tyson.  
  
"NO." Tyson yelled back just with the same force.  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES." (Fishy- Why do you always make them argue over such a little things. A/N- Because it's fun ::Grinning like an idiot:: Fishy- You're helpless. A/N- I know. Fishy- And stupid. A/N- Hey ::Choke Fishy:: Muhahahahhahaha!)  
  
They were both getting tired by the time they finished. "Hey Kai, let's go to the park," Tyson suggested.  
  
"Okay sure, that's a great idea." So they both set out to go to the park. It was a long time later before they reached the park. They were both really tired by the time they got there.  
  
"Wow, that was some walking huh Kai?" Tyson was panting for breath, so he decided to go and sit down on a bench.  
  
"Yup, it was really tiring alright." Just then Kai saw a blonde hair dude walking towards them. He didn't know this guy.  
  
Tyson look up and he saw Max. "Hey Max." He instantly ran up to Max and hug him. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." Then in the next second, Tyson found himself flat on the ground. "Wha− Max?"  
  
"YOU LIAR. YOU FREAKING LIAR!" Max yelled at Tyson, then he turned to Kai. "So, you're Kai right? I have to tell you something. Tyson here is a liar. Ray is not a bad person. I was the one who broke up with him. I won't have you go and damaging my reputation Tyson. You see Kai, Tyson wants Ray for himself so that's why he's doing this. If I were you, I'd stayed away from him. He was the reason that made me broke up with Ray." Then Max glared at Tyson and walked away.  
  
Kai was speechless. [Is what Max said true? Could Tyson be that kind of person? I don't understand anymore, but surely Max wouldn't lie either. He has no reason to.] "Tyson, is what Max said true?"  
  
"No Kai−"  
  
"JUST SHUT IT!" Kai had cut off what Tyson wanted to say. He couldn't stand here and look at Tyson anymore. "How could you do something like that to me Tyson? I never did anything like that to you. I guess you can't always trust people right?"  
  
"Kai please let me explain," Tyson pleaded Kai with tears flowing down his face.  
  
"No, there's no need. I've heard enough." Then Kai saw Ray. "RAY!"  
  
Ray saw Kai and Tyson's crying face and smirked. He knew that Tyson was out of the picture now. [Well done Max.] "Hey Kai, what's wrong with Tyson? Is he okay?" Ray asked in a concern voice.  
  
"Don't worry about him Ray. He deserves it. So, do you want to go somewhere today?" Kai ask. He would do anything to get away right now.  
  
"Yeah sure." Ray smiled sweetly at Kai.  
  
"Kai..." Tyson was about to say but when Kai look at him with hatred in his face, Tyson couldn't say anything.  
  
"Don't talk to me anymore Tyson. I'll be home later. You can go home first or whatever. I don't want to stay in this place anymore." Kai turned to Ray and they both walked away.  
  
Tyson look at the retreating form of Kai and he broke down and cried. He didn't know why it happened this way, but he couldn't blame anyone, not even Max. While he watched Kai left, Tyson felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Tyson finally realizes that he's in love with none other than Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

So how was that one? A lot of feelings are going on there huh? Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Poor Tyson. I've hurt him once again. Aren't I evil? R&R please. Bye!  
  
Broken Heart 14 


	6. Last Wish

BH14- This story is almost over people.

Fishy- That's right!

Kai- I'm glad, you two have been making me look weak to the human race in this world.

BH14- Heh heh, sorry Kai. How bout you say the Disclaimer Kai?

Kai- Ok, those two idiots up there does not own beyblade.

Fishy- Don't be mean Kai.

BH14- Enjoy!

[...] thinking

"..." talking

**The Genie in the Bottle Ch. 6**

Kai was now walking around with Ray. He didn't really pay much attention to where they're going though. He was just so angry and hurt at the same time. "Hey Ray, was Tyson the reason you and Max broke up?"

Ray faked a shock gasp. "Kai, how did you know about that?"

"It was Max; he came and told me today. Just before you came today. I'm really angry at Tyson right now."

"Kai, don't be. It wasn't really Tyson's fault. You can't blame anyone in a relationship. Just forget about it."

Kai smiled weakly at Ray. "You're a nice person Ray. I just don't get why Tyson would do that to you." Kai doesn't really feels like going anywhere. He was just so tired. "I'm sorry Ray, but can you leave me alone right now. I'd rather be alone right now. I need to think stuff over, and then I'll head home after that."

"Okay Kai, so I'll go now okay. Don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later okay Kai?" At Kai's nod, Ray left with a smile on his face.

So Kai stood there and thought about today's events. He felt betrayed by Tyson. But what Kai doesn't understand is why he hurts so badly in this case. [I don't understand and I don't want to. He's just like how my parents use to be. Why does it hurt so much? I don't care about Tyson. No, I don't care about him at all.] "No, please god no. I don't want this pain anymore." Then Kai slowly walk home.

Tyson jumped when he heard Kai opened the door. Then he just sat there. After Kai left with Ray, he had tried to go over to Max's house, but no one opened the door. He knew Kai wouldn't want to listen to his explanations now. He would just get mad and started yelling again.

Kai walked in and saw Tyson sitting there. He wanted so much to go over and comfort Tyson. But he can't, his anger and pride stopped him from doing just that. He doesn't even know if Tyson deserve his forgiveness right now. So Kai went past Tyson to his room. When Kai got to his room, he slowly shut the door, and fell down on his bed. There he cried softly to himself, and slept.

Tyson slowly got up, and look at Kai's room. "I'm so sorry Kai. I was hoping to spend my three last days with you, but not in misery. God has made his final words; I have only three more days left in this world. I don't care if it is spent in misery, for as long as I get to be near you. Even if, I know you hate me, it is too late for everything now. I love Kai, and I want so much to tell you my feelings, but I can't. I could only wish we didn't have to spend these last days together in misery." While Tyson was whispering all this to himself, tears were making its way down his face. Then Tyson left to do his usual chores.

The next morning, Kai woke up with a very groggy head. He then makes his way to the bathroom. After he was done, he went to the kitchen and saw Tyson making breakfast in there. He went past Tyson to get some water.

"Hey Kai, do you want some breakfast? I could make it real fast for you." Tyson was nervous, but he didn't want to act like he ignored Kai either.

"No, thank you. I'll make it myself." Kai said harshly, making Tyson flinched.

Tyson let out a sigh, and he went to eat his cereal. He just wishes Kai wouldn't act this way.

"Tyson, did you really make Ray and max broke up with each other?"

Okay, that really wasn't what Tyson expected Kai to say, but oh well. "Would it matter Kai? Would you believe me if I explain it to you?" At Kai's silence, Tyson smiled sadly. "Then there's no use is there. I would just be wasting my breath. You can hate me all you want, I really don't care anymore." Tyson's words were true. He was tired now, so he just took his chances.

The next few moments were silence, and then Tyson got up and went to wash his bowl. The phone rang and Kai went to pick it up. "Hello," Kai said into the receiver.

Amazingly, it was Ray's voice that answers. "Kai, there's trouble. Max had been badly beaten up. When I got over and ask him what happened, he said Tyson was the one who did it. He said Tyson went over to his house today, and that's how it happened. His mom's taking care of him today, and I'm also helping him out. I just want you to be careful Kai. Somehow, you just got to do something to stop him. I have to go now okay. Bye!"

Kai was shocked to say the least. He was trying to take in everything that had happened. He put the phone back down and slowly walks to Tyson. "Tyson, did you go over to Max's house yesterday?"

Tyson took note of Kai's chilled voice and he wondered what happened. "Yeah, I did, but−"

"I don't need it anymore Tyson. I've heard enough. Why did you beat Max up?"

Tyson was shocked. How could Kai think he would do something like that? "Kai, I didn't do anything like that. It's not true, who told you that? Ray?"

"YEAH, AND DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? I THINK YOU'RE SICK TYSON. I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE TYSON I USED TO KNOW ANYMORE, OR MAYBE THIS IS YOUR TRUE SELF."

Tyson was devastated. He was just hurt so deeply. So instead of yelling back at Kai, he tried to calm himself to be logical. "Kai, if you think like that, then maybe you don't know me at all. Think about it Kai, did you trust me enough to believe me, or let me explain? However, when Ray said something, you would believe it right away, but not me. How is it that you do it Kai?"

"I just want you to admit that you beat up Max, Tyson. There's really no point in lying to me anymore."

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? ALRIGHT, YOU HAVE YOUR WISH, I DID IT, OKAY. I BEAT UP MAX, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Tyson was crying now, but it was bitter tears he was crying.

Kai just couldn't believe what Tyson said. It was Tyson; he was the one who hurt Max. So, in his angry state, Kai made the one mistake he regretted forever. "Talking of wishes, I have one more wish right Tyson? WELL MY THIRD WISH IS THAT, FROM NOW ON, YOU'LL BE GONE OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!"

"No, no Kai. It's too late now. NO!" then a bright light surrounded Tyson, and in the next instant, Tyson was gone forever.

Kai fell down and the only thing he could do was cried. He was crying out all the tears of sadness, and loneliness.

* * *

Oh, I can't believe I wrote that ::Sniff...sniff...cried:: I hurt Tyson again. I'm so evil, Muahahahahahahahha! Should I continue it, or leave that as the ending? Hn, I don't really know.

Kai- You must continue. I want to be with my koi ::Glares::

BH14- I don't know, you have to do something for it though Kai ::Grins evilly::

Kai- What?

BH14- You have to dance. Muahahahahahhahaha!

Kai- Get this straight. I ain't never dancing for you people ::Kick BH14::

Fishy- Will you ever learn BH14?

BH14- NO! ::Dizzy::

Tyson- Reviews Please ::Left with Kai::

BH14- Aren't those two happy? ::Glares at Tyson and Kai::

Kai- If you continue glaring at us, I'll poke your eyes out.

Bh14- Oh, sorry! ::Laughs nervously::

Broken Heart 14


	7. The Jig is Up!

BH14- First of, **do you guys want an epilogue for this story?** If you do, tell me okay.

Fishy- Yeah, tell the idiot.

BH14- Hey! I'll put Kai out on you Fishy. He'll just fried you up and eat you. MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA. ::Grins evilly::

Fishy- Uh no, that's okay ::Nervous as hell::

BH14- Heh heh. Well, we do not own Beyblade. I just own Fishy. Hahahah!

[...] thinking

"..." talking

**The Genie in the Bottle Ch. 7**

Tyson was now back in heaven and he was miserable, even God was worried. Since he got back, Tyson did nothing but sit there and stared off into space while tears flow down his face. It was said that once an angel fall in love, they can never stop.

"God, do you think he's alright?" The servant, Chi, was very worried. Tyson's like a little brother to her, and she loves him very much. Chi doesn't want to see Tyson so miserable like that. Here, in heaven, Tyson was the one who brought joy to them even though he tends to overdue it sometime.

God let out a heavy sigh. "To tell you the truth Chi, I really don't know. It looks like Tyson fall real hard this time, but he was hurt. He won't get over this forever you know. I wish to help him, but there's really nothing I can do. Maybe I shouldn't have sent him to help Kai back then."

Tyson felt lifeless. He couldn't believe that it was all over now. He won't be able to see Kai anymore. And what more, Kai and Ray could already be together now. Kai doesn't need him anymore, and it's final. [Kai, why did you do it? Couldn't you have at least let me spent the last three days with you? Why did it have to happen? Why did you chose to make that last wish like that? I wish I had never fallen for you, Kai Hiwatari, and now it's too late. Everything's too late now.]

* * *

Back down on earth, Kai was also miserable. Somehow, he regretted it what he did, but he did the right thing right? [I just don't know anymore. Was that the right thing to do? But why do I feel so sad, like something's being ripped away from me. I shouldn't think about this anymore. I have to go check up on Max.] With that thought on his mind, Kai set off for Max's house. When he got there, he saw ray and Max standing in front of the door. What surprise him was that Max has no bruise whatsoever. Kai was confused about everything now, and Ray's next words made Kai's heart twists.

"Well done Max, you finally made Kai hated Tyson. You shall have what you desire. I'll go out with you, but it has to be after I finished with Kai." Ray said in a sweet voice. "You know I love you, Max. I'll dump Kai after I'm done with him, then we can be together." Then Ray took Max into his arms.

"Ok Ray, but be faster with it. I want to be with you forever." Max was blinded by his love for Ray, so he would do anything to get to be with Ray.

Kai had has enough! He was sick of these two. "I think you don't have to wait any longer Max, because Ray and me never had anything going on. It was just a few casual date, and that's it. But you know what Max, the one mistake that you made was hurting Tyson. He was your friend, so how can you do that to him? And Ray, I don't even think you're human anymore because human have feelings you know, they're not cold-blooded like you."

Ray was shocked to see Kai there. So now that his cover's blown, he might as well make a go at it. "And what about you Kai? Don't tell me you didn't hurt Tyson. You didn't even trust him so you can't blame us. I never liked you anyway, and I was just toying with you. You should've trust Tyson Kai, but now it's too late." Then Ray turn to Max. "It's over Max. I was just using you, once again. You should see your pathetic face when I told you I'll let you go out with me. You were desperate weren't you? Bye Max, I might call on you again. Hahahahahahaha!" Then Ray walked off with a satisfied smirked on his face.

"No Ray, please comeback!" Max said to the retreating form of Ray.

Kai left Max there. He knew what Ray said was indeed true. He hurt Tyson tremendously. And what do you know, the only reason Kai hurt Tyson was for nothing. It was his entire fault that Tyson's hurt. He'll never be able to see Tyson again. All the images of Tyson flashed through Kai's head. When Tyson first arrive, to Kai throwing him out the window, and to when Kai wish for him to be gone forever. [What have I done? I've turn myself into a monster. I believe people who I shouldn't believe and brought pain to the one I love...wha−, where did that came from? I love Tyson? I can't right?] Kai's heart was betraying his mind because inside his heart, Kai knew he had always love Tyson, but he was blinded and he has to pay that price. [I really do love him. The irony, it's too late now. Please Tyson, if you can hear me, please forgive me, and I love you.]

* * *

Up in heaven Tyson jolted out of his reverie. He heard Kai's thoughts loud and clear. [Kai does love me. I have to go back down there now. I need to go down there. I have to tell Kai that I love him too.] Tyson quickly ran to find God. "God, I need to go down there."

"Why Tyson? Haven't you endured enough pain?" God was surprise that Tyson still want to go down to earth.

Tyson smiled happily. "No, Kai does love me. I heard his thoughts loud and clear."

God stared at Tyson weirdly. "Chi, do you think Tyson's so sad that he turned into a psychic now?"

Chi chuckled. "No God, Tyson heard Kai's thoughts because their hearts were calling out for each other. Their love is like no other, because it is very strong. They just never realize it."

Tyson then look at God with puppy eyes. "Please let me stay down there God? I'm begging you," Tyson pleaded.

"Alright Tyson, but you'll be human from now on. You are no longer an angel. So go on now. Get out of here; I want you to be happy ok."

"Thank you God, see yah Chi. I'll miss you. But first I have to do something." With that said, Tyson jumped on God's chair and step on his head. "MUHAHAHAHA!"

"TYSONNNNN!" Tyson, however, was gone. Chi just smiled and went on to help God nursed his head once again.

* * *

Tyson was now running towards Kai's place. He quickly inserts the key that he still has in the lock, and ran inside. He went through the whole house looking for Kai, but couldn't find Kai. Then Tyson heard the front door open and close with a slam. He quickly ran to the front to see a shocked Kai standing there. "Hey Kai!" Tyson said cheerfully.

Kai just couldn't comprehend what was all happening. [Tyson's here, he's smiling. He's here, oh what the hell.] Kai ran to Tyson, pull Tyson against him, and kiss the life out of him. Kai lick Tyson's lip, asking for entrance, and Tyson happily opened his mouth. Kai devoured Tyson's mouth, and he was hungry for more. He loves the moaning sounds that were coming from Tyson. They had to break apart for air.

"I love you Tyson, and I'm sorry." Kai was so happy he could die. He just couldn't believe that Tyson's back in his arms again.

"Love you too, Kai, and it's okay now cause i've got you," Tyson said sweetly.

"You're mine forever, Tyson. I'll never let you out of my sight. I'll love you forever." With that, Kai captured Tyson's lips once again and dragged him to his room. They both fell on the bed, and let's just say a lot of things happened in there.

* * *

This story is done. Would you guys like an epilogue now? Tell me ok. Well, hope that wasn't a crappy ending, but oh well. See yah you guys. R&R please!

BH14- You happy now, Kai?

Kai- Hm...::Moans coming from the room::

BH14- Those two are so in love, it's sickening.

Fishy-Yeah, we should leave them alone or else Kai'll come after us.

BH14- Yeah, I agree. Bye people!

Broken Heart 14


	8. Epilogue

**BH14**- I must warn you, this is a very bad attempt at writing a mushy thing. I'm terrible at it.

**Fishy**- BH14 is bad at it.

**BH14**- Anyway, I'm sorry for all the grammar stuff, I'm not good at those. And I admit that I tend to mix the past and present tense together, so I'm sorry. Fishy, say the disclaimer.

**Fishy**- Yes Mom, we do not own Beyblade!

**BH14**- Enjoy!

[...] thinking

"..." talking

**The Genie in the Bottle: Epilogue**

The rays of the sun shine on the two boy asleep on the bed. They were wrapped in each other's arms. They both have smiles on their face. Tyson was the first one who woke up. He smiled when he saw Kai. He remembers the events that happened last night, and his smile spread even wider if possible. "Kai, wake up koi."

Kai heard Tyson alright, but he didn't open his eyes. Instead, Kai rolled over so now Tyson was beneath him. Kai tried his hardest to hide the smile that was forcing its way out of him.

Tyson was getting impatient now. "Kai! Wake up!" Tyson tried to push Kai off of him but it wasn't possible. "Oh, I give up. Humph!"

Kai cracked open one eye and look down at Tyson's pouting face. "What? Are you mad at me koi? I was just sleeping you know."

"Whatever Kai! But could you let me up? I need to go get breakfast ready." Then Tyson's stomach let out a growled, and Tyson blushed.

Kai couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Tyson shoot an angry look at Kai. "It's not funny. Whenever I'm hungry, I need to eat you know." Tyson felt a little sad cause Kai laughed at him.

Kai, realizing this, quickly kiss all Tyson's sadness away. "Don't worry koi; I was just kidding with you." Then Kai leaned down and captured Tyson's lips, and Tyson only help in deepening it. "Please don't think I was disgusted by it or something okay?"

"Um hmm. So, can I get up now?" Tyson asked hopefully.

Kai smirked at Tyson. "No, you can not."

"But, ugh...yes I can."

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!" And Kai did just that. He shut Tyson up by kissing him of course. Then Kai finally rolled off Tyson.

"You can go now, Tyson." Kai just lay back on the bed.

"What, you don't want to wake up? Do you want me to go get some food in here then?"

Kai smiled. "Sure, go ahead."

Then Tyson quickly ran out to grab some food. He ended up getting breads, peanut butter, jam, and two bottles of beers. Then he carried those stuff back into Kai's room. Tyson put all the food down on the table near the bed, plopped down, and turn on the TV. "Kai, food's here."

"Okay!" So Kai took a piece of bread and chew on it while they both watch television. The movie they were watching was about a couple who love each other tremendously, but the guy ended up leaving the girl because he was ill. He left the girl to his half-brother, who was also in love with the girl. In the end, they were together, but the guy was already blind. It was a happy ending no less. Kai slowly turned Tyson away from the TV and to face him. "Tyson, I'm really sorry about all the pain that I caused you."

"Don't be Kai. It was Ray who did it, so you shouldn't feel guilty." Tyson tried to comfort Kai, but he knew Kai wanted to do this.

"It was still my own fault though. Thank you, Tyson for forgiving. I love you." Kai nuzzled Tyson's neck affectionately.

Tyson took Kai's chin in his hand, and push Kai's face up so that Kai was now looking at him. "I love you too Kai. Never forget that." Then Tyson proceed to kiss the corner of Kai's mouth before devouring Kai's mouth. They both reluctantly pulled apart for air after a few minutes. (A/N- That's long! ::Staring:: Fishy- Pathetic.)

Kai then wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist and Tyson lean back against Kai. They both enjoy spending time with each other. Their hearts are finally one, stronger than ever. And that's the end to the story of these two lovers.

* * *

Okay, **THAT WAS A BAD EPILOGUE**! I'm so sorry! I guess I'm not very good at writing mushy stuff after all. Forgive me oh great Fans. Well, if this was bad, I'm sorry. If you liked it, then thanks. Well, thank you everyone who have read this story, even though it wasn't that great. I might take a break after this story. Who knows?

**Fishy**- Just shut up BH14.

**BH14**- Humph, another thing, I wondered if I should write a Yugioh fanfics.

**Fishy**- What, you're going to desert Kai and Tyson?

**BH14**- Maybe, who knows?

**Kai**- Stop talking like you're a very wise person. How could you think of deserting us like that? I want to be with my Ty-koi forever.

**BH14**- I just did that didn't I?

**Tyson**- We want more.

**BH14**- I'm not really sure yet ok. Well, reviews please.

**Fishy, Kai, and Tyson**- We'd like to say goodbye, and thank you for reading this story. BYE!

Broken Heart 14


End file.
